Episode 100
The forty-eighth (and last) episode of Hetalia: World Series (one hundredth in total) was broadcast on February 21, 2011. It adapts the final part of United States of Hetalia 2 and The Battlefield's Kickoff from the third published volume. Plot Summary France's Proverbs France is seen hiking through the jungle, rumpled and dirty with his bird Pierre flying alongside him. He laments his unfortunate situation of becoming separated from the other Allies and stranded on a seemingly deserted island. France tells Pierre to tell the others that he's lost, and he is soon left alone. France decides to make lights of his unfortunate circumstances, and recites, "Après la pluie, le beau temps," or "Sun comes after the rain". France disregards the possibility of danger ahead, reciting, "On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs," or "You cannot make an omelette without breaking eggs". Suddenly, Italy appears, apparently expecting to find France. He waves and calls to France, breaking him out of his daydream. He then remembers another proverb, "L'èspoir fait vivre," or "Where there is life, there is hope". Stranded Together Italy asks France if he had gotten marooned on the island like the rest of them, to which France replies that he did but was trying to make light of the situation. Italy invites France to come back with him since he isn't putting up a fight, reciting a proverb of his own, "Ama il prossmo tuo come te Stesso," or "Love thy neighbor as thyself". France becomes confused, and then refuses to accept the teachings of Italian proverbs. The two then walk back together, France wondering why Italy is so happy stranded. Upon reaching their shelter, they find England and Russia standing next to an unamused Germany, England punching him and Russia happily poking him. Italy attempts to get Russia and England to stop fighting Germany, as Japan gets worried and America and China pop out of the bushes. Off in the distance, Seychelles is revealed to be the island that the Allies and Axis are stranded on, popping out from the bushes and wondering why they are here and why they are squabbling like children. The Battlefield's Kickoff It is Christmas on the battlefield, and Germany is shown sitting behind a wall of snow with his gun nearby, sipping a can of rationed beer. He laments at how he is far away on the battlefield at Christmas time. He hears England calling out to him, and turns toward him, gun at the ready. England is shown walking towards Germany's side with his hands up and a football under his arm. England asks Germany if they could stop fighting for a day and play a game of football on Christmas. Germany thinks about England's stupidity in coming over to his side, but realizes that he has a point. Just as he is about to accept the game, England throws the ball as hard as he can at Germany's face, laughing at how the throw was full of his pent-up anger towards Germany. Germany hits England back in the face with the ball, as they start to play a game of football. Later, they both lay on the battlefield, England embarrassed at his defeat. Germany then points out to him that he was too obvious with scoring the goals. England wonders what they'll be doing next Christmas if the war goes on for another year. Germany is unsure as well, but starts thinking about Italy. He announces that he'll be taking care of Italy. Post-Credits Teaser The post-creadits teaser features a ten-second clip from Episode 98. America announces that he wants to become friends with Japan's whales, as Japan and Osaka ask him to please leave. Character Appearances *France *Pierre *Italy *Germany *England *Russia *Japan *America *China *Seychelles Voice Cast *France: Masaya Onosaka *Pierre: Masaya Onosaka *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *England: Noriaki Sugiyama *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *China: Yuki Kaida *Seychelles: Megumi Takamoto English Dub Cast *France: J. Michael Tatum *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *England: Scott Freeman *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *China: Clarine Harp *Seychelles: Cassandra Hodges Trivia *The ending sequence of this episode features a group shot of the Allies, with a close-up shot of France. *Seychelles makes her first appearance in the series, with her own eyecatch at the end of the scene. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes